


Demise of Drapple

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Oh Draco...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Apple, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962
Kudos: 2





	Demise of Drapple

Dramione/Drapple HC

Draco walked into the apartment that he shared with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. He could tell that she was in the kitchen doing something by the sounds coming from that area. As he was walking into the bedroom to change, he smelled something baking. ‘Hmm… it almost smells like apples.’ His eyes popped open when he realized that was what it was. He quickly ran to his office to check on his apples. They were missing. 

“Hermione?” 

“Yes, dear?” 

Draco’s head popped up to see her standing there drying her hands off. 

“What are you baking, sweetie?” 

“An apple tart,” Hermione gave a sugar-sweet smile. “I noticed that you had some apples while I was cleaning and decided to bake something with them.”

“NOOOOOOO!!!” yelled Draco. “Not my apples!!”

“Honestly, Draco. Did you think I wouldn’t notice your obsession with the apple? It makes me think you rather be with it instead of me. I could smell off of your breath,” Hermione spat at Draco.

Draco quelled under the words. Draco thought about what she said for a second and said, “Are you seriously jealous of me eating an apple?” 

Hermione glared at him and shrieked back, “You make love to the damn things more than you do to me, you prat. You know what?” Draco shook his head. “We are through. I am done with your sneaking around to eat a bloody apple. I hope you enjoy it cooked! HA! Accio bags!” Two bags came to her and she popped out of the apartment.

Draco sat down and couldn’t believe what Hermione did. Draco’s eyes popped open when he smelled it again and quickly ran into the kitchen to save it. When he opened the oven door, his face dropped to see that it was burnt and forever ruined like his relationship with Hermione.


End file.
